


Troubles with being human

by Drade666



Category: SPN, Supernatural, slash - Fandom, supernatural fanfic, supernatural fanfiction
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes for breakfast in the Impala with Dean only to have the trip back to the motel not go as smoothly as the trip to the diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubles with being human

Troubles with being human

“Cas all I’m saying is that you may want to be a little more careful now” Drade urged the newly fallen angel. 

“I know Drade trust me, no one knows better then me” Cas stated getting a little annoyed at the constant reminders from the group about how he needed to be more careful now that he was becoming human. 

“I know it’s just…I’ve noticed you’re a little weary as of late and your pale” Drade stated her emerald eyes softening around the edges as she furrowed her brow in concern. 

“I was always pale Drade” Cas retorted as he continued to walk past Drade along the sidewalk to the motel where Sam and Dean where staying. 

“Paler then normal they’re all symptoms of what I can sense all too clearly” Drade said continuing to walk along side Cas. 

“Oh and what’s that?” Cas asked although he already had an idea of what Drade was talking about. 

“Humans call it immune deficiency disorder and basically it means you have a low or absent immune system,” Drade explained as she stared absently ahead of her not making eye contact with Cas. 

“Oh” Cas said simply as he watched the sidewalk for a second then lifted his head again

“Look I’m not trying to patronize you it’s just it’ll make you weaker then a normal person and if anything ever happened to you I know how upset Dean would be” Drade explained further not trying to sound too preachy about it. 

“I know, Dean is sometimes over protective though too I’m still strong enough to do things on my own I just…can’t heal any more like I used too” Cas explained taking a softer tone with the red head now cause he knew she was only trying to protect him. 

“He really likes you” Drade stated bluntly not even trying to hide the insinuation behind it. 

“I know and I like him too,” Cas stated just as bluntly as they turned the corner to see the motel then the Impala in the parking lot with Dean standing by it. Drade smiled then gave Cas a playful smack on the ass before walking off towards her crimson pocket bike sitting just opposite Dean’s Impala. Cas walked up to Dean but had a slightly sour face on as he did so that caught Dean’s attention immediately causing him to furrow his brow in question. 

“You okay Cas?” Dean asked with a little concern in his voice 

“See ya boys” Drade shouted as she flicked the face shield of her helmet down then revved her bikes engine a couple of times before taking off. Dean gave a slight wave with three fingers as Cas waved after her in the proper manner as the bike hit the highway then took off. 

“Now are you okay?” Dean repeated himself as he turned his attention back to Cas 

“Dean I’m fine really” Cas assured him although he really wasn’t cause all he could think about was how useless he was becoming. 

“Uh-huh, okay well then what were you and Drade talking about?” Dean asked deciding that when the angel got like this it was better to simply move on. 

“She was just informing me of her hunt” Cas explained, it wasn’t a lie either Drade had told him about how her current hunt was going he was simply with holding some of the conversation that’s all. 

“Oh the vamp nest right? How is that going for her?” Dean asked as he opened the door to the Impala’s driver side then nodded for Cas to get in to the passenger side. Dean slid in to the driver seat while Cas also got in on the passenger side. 

“She thinks she’s found out where they are,” Cas explained with a smile as Dean turned the Impala’s engine on. 

“It’s about time Drade’s been hunting those suckers for over a week now, I really think their starting to piss her off” Dean scoffed a laugh as he recalled Drade’s ranting about the nest earlier that week. 

“Well anyway she’ll be back later next week but enough of that where are we going?” Cas asked 

“Breakfast” Dean stated simply with a huge grin that Cas couldn’t help but return as Dean popped the car into drive then sped out of the parking lot in the direction of the nearest dinner. Sam was busy doing research at the local library about a possible ghost hunt about 2 towns over so it was just Cas and Dean today but that was more then fine with Cas as he never tired of getting the rare chances to be alone with Dean. After finishing breakfast Dean and Cas crawled into the Impala again to head back to the motel in order to wait for Sam to return from the library. On the way back Dean hit a red light just before the motel, as he sat impatiently waiting for it to turn green Cas watched him from the corner of his with a smile. The last thing Dean remembered was nailing the gas to go when the light turned green, he didn’t remember the sound of metal grinding against metal or the crumpling of the fibreglass frame around him and Cas. 

Dean opened his eyes as the haze began to clear from them he could make out faint sounds from the distance and human shapes moving around. Dean cleared his throat then looked over to the passenger side seat where Cas had been to see him slumped against the door with blood running down his face. Dean could make out a red strobe light out Cas’ window behind him then he realized the large truck that had hit Cas’ side of the Impala making him suddenly panic. 

“Cas?” Dean asked his voice barely managing to get the word out. Cas’ body just remained limp against the door until he stirred slightly. 

“Cas!” Dean cried out as the dark haired angel opened his eyes slightly then cried out immediately as he grabbed his side, blood running over his fingers. Dean swallowed hard at the sound of Cas’ cry then tried to move himself but was stopped by the steering wheel and pain running through his sides. 

“Sir! Sir!” A women’s voice said from behind Dean as he looked out his window he saw a woman with an EMT uniform on. 

“What?” Dean asked a little aggravated that she’d drawn his attention from Cas

“We’re going to cut you both loose, your friend is badly injured is there anything we should know?” the woman asked 

“He’s got a bad immune system” Dean explained thinking it was the best explanation for what was happening to Cas (Falling and all). 

“Alright thank you,” the woman said before running off to get another EMT

Dean returned his gaze to Cas who was laying with his face scrunched together with pain as blood continued to soak his trench coat. Cas turned his face slightly to look at Dean with pure terror as well as pain in his brilliant blue eyes. 

“Dean…it hurts…” Cas hissed out as pain wasn’t something he was used too and now he was being exposed to a tremendous amount of it all at once. Dean’s heart broke for the angel then he saw the fireman to the doors to cut them out before taking Cas first to the nearby ambulance followed by Dean who was taken to a separate ambulance. Turned out Dean only had a mild concussion and 3 broken ribs, which was nothing for a hunter who had been through far worse in his very short life span so they didn’t even bother admitting him but Cas was far worse with out his healing abilities his injuries were severe and Dean found himself waiting in the ER for word on how Cas was doing. About an hour after Dean found himself in the waiting area Sam walked in to the ER having been contacted by the ER staff for Dean’s next of kin. 

“Dean!” Sam called out when he saw his brother sitting in one of the waiting room chairs 

“Sam” Dean said softly as he stood up to greet him 

“Hey man, what happened?” Sam asked giving his brother a hug being mindful of his broken ribs. 

“God damn drunk driver Sam…he ran the light and…Cas…” Dean trailed off as he ran a hand over his face. 

“Where is he? Is he okay?” Sam asked noticing Cas wasn’t with Dean

“They said he was in bad shape Sammy but no ones told me anything,” Dean informed Sam as his chest started to ache but not from his broken ribs. Just as Dean finished explaining to Sam what had happened a nurse walked in with a clipboard in her hands with a white lab coat on. 

“Castiel?” The woman asked the boys 

“Yes, he’s our friend, is he okay?” Dean asked frantically 

“I’m sorry but no the doctors have discovered massive internal bleeding from a piece of the car that had lodged in his side he’s being taken into surgery now” The nurse informed them as her eyes showed true sympathy. 

“But he’ll be alright won’t he?” Sam asked as he swallowed around the lump in his throat

“I’ll come back with an update as soon as I have one” The nurse assured them then left 

Dean ran his hand over his face again before placing his fist to his mouth while Sam ran a hand threw his hair with a heavy sigh. 

“Damn it Cas, I shouldn’t have…” Dean trailed off after sitting in the chair again with his face buried in his hands. 

“Dean, you couldn’t have known” Sam said trying to reassure Dean. 

“Well I’ll be damned if I’m going to let him die!” Dean stated as he pushed off his knees to stand up. 

“What are you talking about? There’s nothing we can do” Sam stated in confusion 

“Like hell there isn’t, I’m going to call Drade” Dean told Sam 

“Dean no! We can’t call her,” Sam protested immediately 

“Why not?” Dean asked in annoyance 

“Cause you know how she feels about places like this we can’t put her through that” Sam insisted 

“So we’re just supposed to let Cas die?” Dean asked angrily

“No, I’m saying lets wait, let the doctors do their thing, maybe they can fix him up” Sam pointed out. 

“Alright but if not I’m calling her” Dean stated firmly before taking a seat again

 

3 hours passed with no word from the doctors on Cas’ condition and Dean was getting antsy by the second. Finally a different nurse came over to the boys carrying a clipboard again but this time she was simply wearing a shirt with a skirt. 

“Castiel?” The woman asked 

“Yes, how is he?” Dean asked practically leaping from the chair he’d been sitting in

“Not well I’m afraid, the surgeon just informed me that they found massive damage caused by the car fragment so it’s going to be a while yet” The nurse informed them looking truly sorry to have to inform them of it. 

“Thank you” Sam finally told the girl as Dean ran both hands through his hair. The nurse nodded then smiled sweetly before leaving them. 

“I’m calling her Sam” Dean stated after the nurse left

“Dean no!” Sam insisted not wanting Drade to have to go through this

“Damn it Sam! Yes! I’m not going to loose him!” Dean shouted before walking away from his younger brother to call Drade. The crimson haired huntress picked up on the third ring with no sound in the background Dean assumed that she must be stopped somewhere. 

“Where are you?” Dean asked right after Drade greeted him

“Well hello to you too” Drade said sarcastically 

“Damn it Drade, I’m in no mood for your shit! Now where are you?” Dean shouted over the phone in an angry but desperate tone. 

“Alright, god I’m about two states over hunting that vampire nest I think I’ve finally tracked them to an old abandoned warehouse…” Drade began before Dean cut her off 

“I need you to come back, now!” Dean emphasized 

“What? Why?” Drade asked noticing the franticness in Dean’s voice 

“Drade its Cas…” Dean trailed off as the name left his lips 

“Dean, What happened? Where’s Cas?” Drade asked her tone completely serious now

“There was an accident…he’s dying Drade…please just come back,” Dean asked his voice cracking now. 

“Alright, alright calm your tits I’ll be there soon just give me the address,” Drade stated as Dean relayed the hospital’s address to her over the phone. 

No more then an hour later Drade arrived at the hospital walking through the halls with her golden brown trench coat flowing behind her as she searched for the boys. When she found them Drade approached them while doing her damnedest to not focus on the terrifying images that were flashing through her mind and phantom pain striking her in the chest. Drade gave each of the boys a hug then swiftly turned her attention to why she had come back. 

“Where is he?” Drade asked 

“In surgery” Dean told her 

“Alright then a little change is in order,” Drade stated but before they could ask what she meant Drade disappeared behind one of the hospital curtains. When she emerged again Drade looked completely different having shifted her body, clothing everything to fit a young nurse with short red hair in surgical scrubs. 

“Wow” Sam stated, as he looked her over with unbelieving eyes 

“Well I better get to him fast” Drade said as she took off in search of the surgical suite Cas was currently in. After finding the bay Drade stood outside the door for a moment taking deep breaths while shoving the memories down as far as she could before entering. 

“What are you doing…?” The head surgeon had begun before Drade raised her hand as a faint purplish mist started appearing in the room causing everyone to pass out. 

“Sorry everyone but I’m better suited for this patient trust me” Drade stated to the unconscious surgical team as she stepped over them to get to Cas who was lying unconscious on the table. Drade looked down at Cas as she ran a hand through his sweaty dark hair. 

“Hang in there kiddo” Drade stated as she moved further down to Cas’ torso where the surgeon had been working so she could get to work her self but with a little more help then what the human doctors could offer. Cas’ insides were a mess from the fragment of the car that had impaled his side creating massive internal bleeding as well as destroying several vital organs. Drade stopped the bleeding then came the hard part giving Cas back the organs that he’s lost but there was only one way for that and it was something Drade wasn’t looking forward to doing especially in this atmosphere. More then 9 hours after he’d arrived in the hospital Cas was finally being taken by Drade to a recovery room on a gurney. 

“Nurse! Nurse!” Drade called to one of the young nurses near the surgical bays reception desk. 

“Yes, doctor?” The nurse acknowledged seeing as Drade was in her doctor uniform now 

“Just inform the other surgeons that bay 12 is going to be closed for a while…really messy” Drade whispered to her but really it was to allow the doctors and nurses currently unconscious in there time to wake up. 

“Very good doctor” The nurse said happily 

Drade smiled then continued on her way with Cas to the recovery wards where she got him settled in a room. Drade tended to Cas then tended to herself before walking up next to his head with a slight smile on her face as she brushed some of the matted dark mop he called hair out of his face. Drade left Cas’ side but left strict instructions with the nurse on duty to watch him carefully until she returned before taking off to find Sam and Dean. 

“How is he?” Dean jumped on Drade the minute she approached them 

“He’s in a recovery room…upstairs” Drade informed them as a swift flash of pain crossed her face and through her voice. Dean was already heading for the elevator but Sam had noticed Drade moment of agony, opting to stay behind to make sure she was okay. 

“Are you alright?” Sam asked 

“I’m fine Sam, let’s go” Drade stated as they too headed for the elevator with Dean

Once outside Cas’ room Dean wasted no time in entering the room but hesitated when he saw the dark haired angel lying in the bed. Cas was really weak looking with his paler then normal skin as well as all the equipment hooked up to him in order to sustain his body till he woke up. Dean approached the bed cautiously stopped to look Cas over before turning back to Drade with a look of annoyance on his face. 

“You said you’d help him,” Dean stated harshly 

“I did but his injuries were worse then I expected so even with my abilities it’ll take time to heal them” Drade explained but just as Dean was about to say something Drade grabbed her side again with a wince of pain shooting across her face. 

“Hey! Drade!” Sam called out as he grabbed her by the arms 

“Get the door, close the curtains” Drade ordered as she drew in sharp breaths of air through her nose in an attempt to suppress the pain. Once Dean closed the door and drew the curtains on the windows Drade took off the lab coat she was wearing then lifted her shirt causing Sam and Dean to draw back a little in shock. On Drade’s torso were several freshly stitched wounds about 3 to 5 inches in length with one of them bleeding to the point it had begun to soak through her shirt. 

“Drade…what the hell?” Sam asked in sort of shock horror

“I thought you hadn’t found the vamp nest when I called you?” Dean asked pointedly 

“I didn’t, Cas lost several organs from the accident…so I…” Drade panted slightly then trailed off as she walked over to a cabinet where she broke the lock then grabbed some gaze from it to apply to the bleeding injury. 

“You gave him…but how?” Dean stammered as he tried to understand how Drade could have even accomplished what he was thinking she’d done. 

“It wasn’t easy I had to numb my whole body then I removed them one at a time before stitching the injury back up” Drade explained as Sam helped her back to the seat. 

“But why aren’t you healing?” Dean asked furrowing his brow in confusion

“I am but my body will give priority to the 6 missing organs before it heals any other part of me” Drade explained further while tending to the bleeding stitches on her side. 

Dean couldn’t believe it Drade had given six of her organs to Cas but not just that she’d cut them from her own body in order to save him. Dean kept his trap shut for the rest of the night as Drade tended her injuries and gritted her way through the excruciating pain of her organs re-growing inside her. A week passed with little change to Cas’ condition as he remained unconscious but he did start breathing on his own and his vitals were slowly getting stronger but then one morning when Sam returned with a couple cups of coffee he found Dean with his hand firmly wrapped around Cas’ as he dozed in the chair next to Cas’ bed. Sam smiled then set Dean’s cup of coffee on the table beside him only to be startled when Dean suddenly jerked awake making Sam a little annoyed at first cause he’d almost spilled coffee all over himself but then he saw why Dean had reacted the way he had. Cas had squeezed Dean’s hand and was now staring at Dean with his brilliant blue eyes as a small smile was trying to form on his lips at the same time. 

“Cas?” Dean asked softly as he stood up next to Cas’ bed never taking his hand away from the dark haired angels. 

“I’ll get Drade” Sam stated as he hurried out of the room to find the crimson haired huntress / doctor. 

“You scared the living hell out of me Cas” Dean stated as Cas gave him a look that said he was sorry for that. Cas then shifted his wait in an attempt to move and sit up but Dean swiftly discouraged that notion as he pressed gently on Cas’ chest to keep him lying down. Cas groaned as pain shot through him from the massive wound that lead from his abdomen up to his sternum and along his side. 

“Just stay still Cas, Drade’s coming” Dean told Cas but just as he finished his sentence Drade came through the door. 

“Wrong she’s here,” Drade stated humourlessly as she strode swiftly to Cas’ side 

Cas was gritting his teeth as he gripped his wounds with his free hand while pain continued to shoot through him. Drade shooed Dean away for a minute forcing him to finally release Cas’ hand that had been squeezing his with every wave of pain then she started to look Cas over. Drade removed the blanket then Cas’ gown to get a better look at the stitched up incision from the surgery, it was healing from Drade’s massive amount of blood she’d poured into him but it looked a little inflamed, which would explain the pain so Drade grabbed a scalpel from the cabinet behind her to make an incision in the palm of her own hand. Drade called Dean back over telling him to offer Cas his hand again then once Cas had a hold of Dean’s hand she began to drag her palm over Cas’ stitches leaving her blood behind as she went but the contact was painful making Cas wince then jerk as he whimpered biting his lip to suppress the cries that threatened to escape him. Dean’s heart throbbed horribly for Cas as he wreathed on the bed trying to remain still but failing, squeezing Dean’s hand to the point where Dean was certain there would be bruises later but he didn’t care. Drade finished then put some fresh bandages on the wound before pulling the blanket back up over Cas’ body. Tears were running down the sides of Cas’ face from the pain mingling with the sweat that rolled down his temples as a small trickle of blood ran from his lip where he’d been biting it. Drade placed a hand to Cas’ temple while making soothing sounds and gently brushing his sweaty dark hair from his face while Dean leaned over to put a hand on Cas’ shoulder, rubbing gently with Cas’ hand still in his own. 

Cas panted heavily as he looked up at Drade who smiled at him reassuringly then cleared the blood from his mouth. Cas shifted his gaze up to Dean before closing his eyes while Dean squeezed his hand lightly, still rubbing his shoulder for comfort as the pain began to subside. It took another 4 days till the wound finally started to heal over allowing Drade to finally be able to remove the stitches from the large gash but it wasn’t pleasant for Cas who still had trouble dealing with the pain. Dean never left Cas’ side during the whole recovery process until finally the wound was healed enough that Drade could get him out of the hospital but more importantly get herself out of it. Dean helped Cas to the car seeing as he was still a little weak from the whole ordeal and once he was in the Impala Dean made his way over with Sam to Drade. 

“Hey, look…. um…I’m sorry for…what I said…” Dean trailed off trying to find the right words. Drade simply raised her hand to stop him with a head tilt and a smile. 

“No need, I get it” Drade told Dean 

“You really did a lot for him though, why?” Sam asked still a little confused as to why Drade would go so far for the angel who had at one point tortured her. 

“It’s simple Sam, you’re my boys, all three of you” Drade stated with a smile before climbing on her bike and placing the helmet on her head. Sam and Dean were slightly taken back by the kind words as Drade flicked her visor down she waved to them then took off. Dean scoffed a laugh then walked back with Sam to the impala to get a place for the night so they could let Cas finish recuperating. After only a few months the wound was gone not even a scar was left behind proving just how much Drade had truly done for the young angel including having replenished some of his grace with her one aura so as he would fall too quickly. Dean had been angry with Drade but now he owed her everything, Cas’ life, his whole world everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Drade is my OC


End file.
